The Sorcerer
by Foxgrad
Summary: 2nd Bet fic Ranma/Zoids fusion Ranma Saotome is a Zoid pilot taken in by the Tendo Team, Genma gets what he deserves, R/N elements, and a mysteroius book.


Sorcerer  
By Foxgrad  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 created by Rumiko Takahashi. Zoids owned by EJMC. All other characters and elements owned by their respective owners.  
  
  
  
  
  
***Mimir's Well***  
  
  
"Artoo-detoo, you put that down this instant!"   
A few bleeps and whistles, followed by something that sounded suspiciously like a raspberry, followed the bronze protocol droid's outraged shout.  
"Yes, I'm aware anything done here that does not win Master Foxie's Bet will return to the way it was, but this is simply much too dangerous." A large fox sitting by the Well cringed at being called "Master Foxie" but didn't interfere. If he was lucky he may get another Bet entry out of this little scuffle.   
The blue and white astromech droid zipped one way, then another, trying to get around his counterpart and drop the pebble he was holding into the Well. A few more bleeps and whistles came from the small droid.  
"That poor Ranma fellow had his arm shattered the last time you did this. Although, I suppose you're right, he did become a much more reasonable and well-mannered fellow because of it." As Threepio stood contemplating the situation, Artoo managed to get past him and drop a pebble into the Well.  
"Oh, no! Artoo, what have you done now?"  
  
  
The Sorcerer  
2nd Bet fic  
Ranma 1/2 fusion with Zoids  
by Foxgrad  
  
  
***The Future, Planet Zi***  
  
  
"Hey, the scope just picked something up."  
"What is it, Nabiki?"  
"It's still too far away to tell, but it's closing fast."  
"It's heading for us?"  
"Looks like it. Doesn't show any sign of slowing down."  
"Try to open a comm channel."  
Nabiki Tendo tapped a few keys on her console. "I'm trying, but I'm getting no response."  
"We'd better alert Father, then."  
"Right, Kasumi."  
Nabiki tapped a few more buttons. "Daddy, this is Nabiki. Something's closing in fast. It's not responding to hails."  
"ETA?"  
"Looks like...Cripes! It's already on top of us!"  
"I'll put it up on the main screen, Nabiki."  
"Thanks, Kasumi."  
A window snapped to life on the main screen, showing a large, panther-like black robot. It was running along the top of the gorge the Tendo Team's hover-cargo was currently journeying through. And it was looking right at them.  
"A Lightning Saix," breathed Nabiki. "Custom-job, too."  
A lift ascended into the bridge of the hovercargo carrying on it a man in a dark martial-arts gi. He looked at the screen and grinned. "He's here."  
"Who's here?" asked Nabiki. "Who is this guy?"  
"You'll find out soon enough. Better open the door to the main hangar before he decides to make his own."  
Nabiki looked back at her father, then turned around with a sigh. "Opening the main hangar door. I hope he knows what he's doing," she added under her breath.  
A large door opened on the side of the snail-shaped hovercargo. Kasumi keyed up a screen to show the interior of the hangar. Soun Tendo and his daughters watched the inside of the hangar, waiting to see the Lightning Saix enter. Then they waited some more. Then some more.  
"Where is he?" asked Nabiki.  
"Checking scanners," replied Kasumi. "This doesn't make any sense."  
"What doesn't, Kasumi?"  
"I can't find the Lightning Saix on the scanners."  
"Could it have used some kind of stealth system?"  
"Possible, but why activate it now? The pilot must have known we'd be able to detect any approaching Zoid. Activating a stealth system after getting close enough for us to actually see it doesn't make any sense."  
Nabiki quickly analyzed the situation. Why would a Zoid suddenly activate a stealth system after getting close enough to be seen? Because it didn't want to be attacked. But why use a stealth system, any decent pilot would be able to....  
"The pilot's not in the Zoid anymore. It activated a stealth system so we couldn't attack it while it's helpless. The pilot must be...."  
"Right here," said a voice from behind them. Kasumi, Nabiki, and Soun spun around to see a young man dressed in black.  
"How did you make it onto the bridge without being detected?" gasped Nabiki.  
The intruder smirked. "Easily. You Soun Tendo?" he asked, looking at the only other male present in the room.   
"Yes, that's me. I'm so glad you're finally here, Ran-glurk!" Soun Tendo had rushed forward to give the young man his traditional over-emotional greeting, only to have his throat suddenly closed by a vise-like grip.   
"You've got some explaining to do, old man. Like why I'm suddenly wanted for stealing a Zoid."  
"That would be my doing," said a voice from the lift. "I figured it would be the fastest way to get you here."  
The lift rose into view, carrying a heavy-set man in a dirty white gi. Ranma dropped Soun, apparently forgetting about him completely, as his eyes fastened on the newcomer. "You!"  
"Is that any way to greet your father, Ranma? After all the trouble I went to track y-glurk!"  
"I just went into town to get some supplies. All of a sudden these cops show up. They said my Zoid was reported stolen. 'How can that be,' I wondered. 'Me and my Zoid have been together for years, how can it be that all of a sudden someone claims that it's been stolen?' So I gave the cops the slip and did a little checking. Seems it was reported stolen by a Soun Tendo. So I tracked him down so we could have a little chat. Now that you're here everything's beginning to make sense."  
The heavyset man, who by this point was turning blue, finally began to loosen Ranma's grip on his throat. "Now, son, this is no way to treat your loving father!"  
"Loving father!" shouted Ranma, "You've got a lot of nerve calling yourself that after you took me that brain butcher who dared to call himself a doctor! You had him implant that rusty piece of junk in my head...."  
"The chip was supposed to increase your reflexes and analytical abilities. Besides, the guy said he had a license!"  
"He operated on me in a rickety old shack with a rusty hacksaw and a Bowie knife! Didn't that tell you something?"  
"He had some real medical tools."  
"A few centuries ago they were medical tools, GENMA! These days they're museum pieces! If the cops hadn't raided the place when they had...."  
Genma finally managed to worm himself loose from Ranma's grip. "What are you so angry about? The doctors said you'd make a full recovery."  
Ranma stared at Genma, disbelief written on his face. "Amazing. You have no remorse at all, do you? I nearly DIED!"  
Genma shrugged. "But you didn't, did you? You know what they say, 'Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger.'"  
"Father," Kasumi whispered, "why are you friends with this man?"  
Soun Tendo blinked, then turned his attention to his daughter. "Now, now, Kasumi, I'm sure my old friend Saotome meant it when he said he thought he was a real doctor."  
Ranma turned his attention back to Soun from where he was throttling his father again. "Who are you and how do you fit into all of this?"  
"Oh, your father and I go way back. Before you were born we made a pledge that our children would one day wed."  
"What!" chorused four voices, three from the bridge and one from the lift, which was again rising to the bridge. On it was a teenage girl with long, black hair.  
The new girl stepped off the lift, looked around, then dropped into a martial arts stance when she saw a strange man in black strangling their current houseguest. "Who are you, and what are you doing to Uncle Saotome?"  
"I'm Ranma Saotome, and I'm currently trying to kill him. Who are you?"  
"My name's Akane Tendo, now drop him!"  
Ranma blinked, then grinned. "You know, that's a great idea."  
A few minutes later Ranma was hoisting his father over his head while standing on the edge of the top of the hovercargo. Genma, still suffering from oxygen-deprivation, was shamelessly begging for his life. "Please, Ranma, you don't want to do this! I'll...I'll do whatever you want! I'll have Soun drop the charges! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I put him up to it, I'm sorry about taking you to an unlicensed doctor, I'm sorry...."  
Ranma pulled Genma down so that they were face-to-face. "You knew the whole time he wasn't a real doctor, didn't you. You knew, and yet you still let him open up my head."  
"Yes, yes, I knew! No real doctor would do the operation for what I paid him. Please, please don't kill me!"  
Ranma grinned. "That's all I wanted to hear. Come on over, boys."  
Soun and his daughters appeared at the hatch on the top of the hovercargo, finally having managed to catch up to the Saotomes. They gasped as they saw several Zoids painted in police colors appear over the edge of the gorge. "What's going on here?"  
"It's called a sting, Soun. The cops were never able to convict my father for paying an unlicensed doctor to operate on me unless they could prove that he knew the doctor wasn't really licensed. Now that they've got his little confession, he's going behind bars where he belongs."  
"Genma, is this true?"  
"They'll never be able to prove anything, Soun. There's no way this could be admissable in court."  
"Actually, it is. They're doing amazing things with lie detectors these days. The cops know that every word you said was true. Thanks to some new laws, it's quite admissable in court. See ya in ten to twenty, Pops."  
Soun could only watch helplessly as his old friend was dragged away in cuffs. Ranma went over to talk with a detective, then walked back over to Soun. "Now there's this small issue of you claiming to have ownership of a Zoid that doesn't belong to you."  
Soun tore his eyes away from the Zoid carrying Genma away to a long incarceration and turned his attention to Ranma. "What?"  
"How is it that you claim to have ownership of the Zoid I showed up in?"  
"Oh, that," Soun licked his dry lips. "Uh, Genma sold it to me."  
"WHAT?!"  
Soun quickly retreated, one hand automatically raised to protect his neck. "Genma sold it to me. You see, you're too young to legally own a Zoid, meaning your legal guardian, Genma, had to own it. He sold it to me."  
"My old man never owned that Zoid. Heck, I never even owned it. We just work together."  
Nabiki, who had been following this conversation closely, suddenly jumped in. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Ranko and I work together. I never said I owned her. Heck, she'd probably squash me flat if she heard me say anything like that."  
"What are you talking about? Zoids can't do anything without a pilot."  
Ranma grinned. "Ranko's special. See for yourself."  
Nabiki turned around to see the customized Lightning Saix walking towards them. "How's it doing that?"  
The police detective walked over to Ranma and the Tendos. "Mr. Saotome, I'd like to have a word."  
Ranma went over to join the detective. A few minutes later Ranma was gesticulating wildly and shouting at the top of his lungs. "THEY CAN'T DO THIS!"  
"I'm sorry, Ranma," replied the detective, "but for the moment Mr. Tendo's ownership of your Lightning Saix appears to be completely legal. You can contest it in court, but the fact remains you're too young to own a Zoid."  
Ranma forced himself to calm down. "I understand. Thanks, anyway."  
"For what it's worth, I'm sorry. It doesn't seem fair to me, either."  
Ranma turned back to the Tendos. "We need to talk."  
  
  
***The lounge area in the Tendo hovercargo***  
  
  
"Ranma, meet Kasumi, she's nineteen, Nabiki, she's seventeen, and Akane, she's sixteen. Pick the one want, and she's yours."  
"WHAT?! There's no way I'm going to marry this creep!"  
"Father, this is so sudden...."  
"Daddy, get real. There's no way...."  
Ranma sat back and studied the Tendos. "Look, I'm sure your daughters are very nice, but I'm not about to get married, especially to a stranger."  
"You have to marry one of my daughters! It's a matter of honor!"  
"Nobody's done arranged marriages in centuries. Try to force the issue, and I'm pretty sure I can have you committed."  
"Ranma, you MUST...."  
"Daddy, can I talk to you for a moment?" Nabiki pulled her father off to one side. As they talked Soun began to calm down. When they returned to the group he was smiling.  
"Okay, Ranma, you can leave. And, since I don't really have the space or resources to take care of an extra Zoid, I'll just sell your Lightning Saix to a parts shop or something."  
"WHAT! There is no way you're hacking Ranko up for spare parts!"  
"Look at this guy, naming his Zoid and everything," huffed Akane. "I bet you're one of those weirdoes who thinks his Zoid talks to him."  
Ranma glanced at Akane. "Can't every pilot communicate with his Zoid?"  
Akane opened her mouth to retort, but Nabiki interrupted. "Please, can we get back to the subject at hand?"  
"Right. Like I said, there's no way you're selling Ranko to some chop shop."  
Nabiki decided to step in and take charge of the conversation. "Like Daddy said, we can't afford the maintenance or storage fees for another Zoid. If we had a pilot for it, that would be another matter. Now if we could only find someone who knows how to pilot that Zoid, we might be interested in having him...or her...join the team."  
Ranma narrowed his eyes. "That's blackmail."  
"That's business. You leave, and we'll have no choice but to sell your Lightning Saix for spare parts. You join the team and earn your keep, and the Zoid is yours once you turn eighteen."  
Ranma glowered for a moment, but he knew he was backed into a corner. "I want that in writing."  
Nabiki smiled. "Easily done. It'll take a few days to have the proper documents drawn up. Welcome to the team."  
Ranma smiled back, and Nabiki thought she could catch a small amount of respect in his eyes. "Glad to be aboard," he muttered, but to Nabiki it didn't sound completely sarcastic.  
  
  
  
***Later that night***  
  
  
  
"I hope you weren't planning on taking your Lightning Saix and disappearing into the night."  
"Nabiki? Is that you?"  
Nabiki stepped in front of the D. Bison she had been behind. "Yes, it's me. Now answer the question."  
"No, I wasn't planning on running out on you. I made a deal. If you keep your end, I'll keep mine."  
"That's good to hear. That doesn't explain what you're doing here, though."  
"I'm going to bed."  
"What are you- Don't tell me you sleep in your cockpit!"  
Ranma shrugged. "I'm more used to that cockpit than I am to a bed."  
Nabiki stared at him. "What are you talking about?"  
"Haven't you wondered what I've been doing in the six years since I left Pops after that fake doctor incident?"  
"That was six years ago? Okay, I'll bite. What have you been doing?"  
Ranma grinned. "I've been salvaging Zoid parts. I had a pretty good business going, too. That's how I got all these custom parts for Ranko."  
"Wait a minute, you're the one who customized this Lightning Saix?"  
"Yup."  
"You do good work."  
"Thanks."  
"Wait a minute, what did you mean earlier about you never owning Ranko? If you didn't buy it...."  
"Her."  
"What difference does it make? A Zoid's not alive, it can't be a him or a her."  
"RROOOOAAAARRRRRR!!!"  
Nabiki hurriedly backed away from the huge panther-like Zoid. It was looking right at her, and it looked MAD!  
"H-how are you doing that?"  
"I'm not doing anything. Ranko's a little defensive about her femininity. The first time I called her 'boy' I thought she was going to bite my head off, literally."  
Nabiki's eyes slid from the very large, very angry-looking Zoid to Ranma. "Suurrre. Riiiight."  
"Hey, if you don't believe me, that's your choice. Just watch what you say around her, okay?"  
Nabiki shrugged. She wasn't sure how he was pulling this little stunt, but it wasn't worth arguing about. "Whatever. Now, you were going to tell me about how you came to own Ranko."  
"I told you, I don't own her. I met her about two years ago. She was just wandering through the desert without a pilot. I managed to get into her cockpit, and I found out that someone had programmed her to wander around the wasteland like that. I never found out who or why."  
Gears turned and something clicked in Nabiki's mind. A Lightning Saix, wandering the wasteland.... "Kuno!"  
"Beg pardon?"  
"Kuno! He's this rich Warrior who's got a fixation on Akane. About two years ago he had his debut Zoids battle. He was so sure he was going to win he actually had commercials announcing the upcoming match. You couldn't turn on a TV without seeing his face bragging about how invincible he was and how the heavens were on his side and so on and so forth."  
"I seem to remember something about that," said Ranma.  
"Well, the big day came and he shows up in this Lightning Saix. Not just any Lightning Saix, but this really temperamental one that no one had been able to pilot. Kuno was so full of himself, he thought a Warrior such as himself could 'tame his fierce tigress' or something like that."  
"Only he couldn't, and he got creamed," said Ranma, grinning.  
"Right. He was so mad he 'exiled' his Zoid to wander the wastelands until it was ready to accept him as its master."  
"He's the one who put that control override in her? Geez, that's messed up."  
"That's Kuno," replied Nabiki. "He thinks he's God's gift to women and Zoid battles."  
"Sounds like you're not terribly impressed with him."  
"Please! The only impressive thing about him is the amount of money he has to throw around. To be honest, though, he's also a pretty good Zoid pilot, although he's always lost to us."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Don't tell Akane I said this, but I think he goes easy on her."  
Ranma shook his head. "If you go into a Zoid battle, you owe it to your opponent to do your best. Anything less is an insult."  
Nabiki shrugged. "Maybe, but I'm not complaining. The prize money we get from our battles with him has pulled us through...." Nabiki suddenly shut up.  
An awkward silence stretched between them, then Ranma smiled gently. "Hey, I know how it is. I've lived most of my life dirt-poor. Pops was always wandering around teaching me martial arts. He seemed to think that martial artists make the best Zoid pilots."  
Nabiki managed a small smile. "Daddy's the same way."  
Ranma nodded. "Maybe he's right. Martial artists have great hand-eye coordination and reflexes. Anyway, we never lived in one place for very long, and I spent most of my nights sleeping under the stars. I probably lived the life you're afraid you and your family might have to live if you lose the hovercargo and your Zoids to bill collectors. It wasn't fun. If I were in your shoes I'd probably blackmail some cocky young Warrior into working dirt-cheap, especially if you bought his Zoid for a song."  
Nabiki blinked. "You mean Daddy actually got a good deal on your Zoid?"  
"Deal? It's more like an insult! Ranko's worth way more than 2,000, right, girl?"  
Ranma's Zoid growled in response. Nabiki grinned in amusement. She was getting used to Ranko's antics. She wasn't sure what to make of Ranma's claim his Zoid had a mind of her own, but she was more than willing to indulge his quirks if he was as good as she thought he was. Even more so if he was WHO she thought he was.  
"You know, I still can't get over the way your Zoid just disappeared from our scanners. I've been going over the records. No stealth system should be able to make a Zoid that size disappear that fast."  
"Hey, Ranko's special."  
"I can see that. If you really did all of the customizations on her, you have got some serious talent."  
"Thanks. Flattery will get you everywhere."  
"Really? I'll have to remember that."  
Was it Nabiki's imagination, or was Ranko glaring at her. Nah....  
"Speaking of customizations, that D. Bison has got to be Akane's, right?"  
"That's right. What gave it away?"  
"Packed with guns, lots of brute power, no subtlety whatsoever, gee, I wonder?"  
"You haven't known us long enough to make those kinds of judgments."  
Ranma shrugged. "The signs were all there. It was mostly in the way she moved and in that quick temper of hers."  
"The way she moves?"  
"She sort of charges forward all the time and uses an unnecessary amount of power in just about every movement. Most people probably couldn't really pick up on it, but a martial artist is trained to see these things."  
"How fascinating. Maybe there's more to martial arts than I thought."  
"There's more to martial arts than nearly everyone thinks, even most martial artists. I could train you, if you want."  
"Me?!"  
"Sure, why not? If I'm going to be building my rep on your team, I'd better not have any weak teammates.  
"What was that?" Nabiki asked in a low, dangerous tone.  
"Sorry, that didn't come out right. If I'm going to be part of a team, I should try to see to it I do everything I can do to see to it myself AND my teammates are performing at their peak. If teaching you more martial arts can help us win battles, then that's what I'll do."  
"You already knew I knew some martial arts? Wait, let me guess. You could tell by the way I move."  
"Yep. So, you want to learn?"  
"I'll think about it."  
"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," he said, turning his attention to a set of tools on a nearby workbench.  
"So tell me, which Zoid do you think is mine?"  
Ranma didn't even look up. "The Command Wolf."  
"Really? What makes you think that?"  
"All the recently added parts are hand-me-downs, taken from the other Zoids."  
Nabiki was taken aback. "How does that tell you it's mine?"  
Ranma looked up. "I think you're the only one who's got a really good understanding of just shaky your financial situation is. Kasumi might have an idea, but your dad and Akane have 'impulse buyer' written all over them." Ranma noticed the shocked expression that Nabiki let slip before she covered it up. "Hey, I told you I dealt in salvaged Zoid parts. I needed to be able to read the customers. I learn fast when I have to."  
"Do you plan to continue dealing in used parts on the side?" asked Nabiki, anxious to get the subject off of her family's lack of financial security.  
"I might. It'll be a little tricky being a Warrior and a used parts dealer at the same time. Especially if you guys are on the move all the time. I'd probably have to keep the parts here in your hovercargo. I also just might not have the time to be both."  
Nabiki strolled a bit closer to Ranma. "Sounds like you could use a partner."  
Ranma grinned. "You might be right. Can you think of anyone who'd be interested?"  
"Maybe," said Nabiki, moving even closer.  
"Well, if you think of anyone, be sure to send them my way."  
"I'll be sure to do that," she said, now quite close to Ranma. They stood for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. Almost as if their bodies were acting on their own, they drew closer, closer....  
The moment was suddenly lost when they both noticed how incredibly close Ranko had gotten to the two of them. If Nabiki had moved just a couple inches to her right, she would have bumped against the Zoid's teeth. "How can a Zoid move so quietly," her shocked mind asked.  
"Heh, sometimes Ranko gets a little nosey. Sorry about that."  
"No problem," Nabiki replied. Inwardly, she was relieved. It wasn't like her to lose it over a boy like that. She'd have to watch herself from now on. Yet, a small part of her couldn't help but feel...disappointed.  
"Er, I guess the Raynos is Kasumi's?" Ranma turned to admire the pteradactyl-shaped Zoid.  
"That's right," answered Nabiki, glad to shift the conversation off what almost happened. "She's an amazing pilot, but she doesn't get directly involved in Zoid battles very often."  
"Really? Why not?"   
"She has a really hard time firing on the enemy. She hates the thought of hurting anyone. Mostly she stays in the hovercargo and serves a support role."  
"She mans the radar and scanners, helps with strategy, stuff like that?"  
"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, she really pulls her own weight. She's saved our bacon more than a few times."  
Ranma smiled a sad, wistful smile. "I can think of plenty of times I wished I had someone watching my back. It must be a good feeling."  
Nabiki blinked, startled to see the lonely young man in front of her where a confident and cocky Warrior had stood a moment before. "It is," she answered, before she could stop herself.   
Ranma looked at Nabiki and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed at how he must have sounded. "Uh, it's getting kind of late. You probably want to get to bed."  
"Yeah," she answered. "Look, we have a guest room. There's no reason you have to sleep in the cockpit of your Zoid."  
"That's all right. I wouldn't know what to do with a real bed if it came with a manual. I'll be fine."  
"If you're sure," said Nabiki, turning to leave. "I doubt Kasumi will let this rest. Mark my words, she'll have you moved into that guest room within a week if she has to chain you up and throw you in."  
"Convincing me isn't the hard part. She'll have to talk Ranko into letting me sleep someplace else. She gets pretty lonely when I'm not around."  
"Suuuurrrre. Riiight." With that Nabiki turned and left the hangar.  
  
***Akane's room***  
  
"I can't believe we've got some strange boy living here with us. Psycho almost killed his own father! If he tries anything with Nabiki or Kasumi, I'll turn him into Zoid grease! Weirdo names his Zoid and calls it a girl. He's probably some sicko who...." Akane quieted down once she realized she was talking to herself. In her mind she kept seeing Ranma holding his father over the edge of the hovercargo. It made her sick to think that he may one day turn on her family like that. She'd have to watch him very carefully.  
  
  
***Kasumi's room***  
  
  
Kasumi sat on her bed with a picture in her hands. "I just couldn't believe it. How could Uncle Saotome do something like that to his son? And to think, he'd been living with us for two weeks before the police came and arrested him. His son is living here now. He has a lot of anger in him, but I think he's a good person deep down. I think he's also a very lonely person. Maybe staying here with a real family will be good for him. I hope I can make him feel welcome. I'm glad Father gave up on that arranged marriage business, though. It could have caused a lot of problems." Kasumi spent another minute gazing at the picture. Even after all these years, she still missed her. "Well, good night, Mother. I'll talk to you again tomorrow." Kasumi put the picture of her mother on the vanity next to her bed and snuggled down beneath her covers.  
  
  
***Soun's room***  
  
  
Soun sat in his bed, a picture identical to the one Kasumi had held in his hands. "Kimiko, the day I've waited for so long has finally come. Saotome's son is here. He's a fine boy, and I'm sure he'll make a fine husband for one of our girls. Now that he's a Warrior for the Tendo Team, he'll have plenty of time to get to know them. It's just a matter of time before nature takes its course. Saotome..., well, you were right about him. He did wind up in jail. He made a mistake, and now he has to pay the price. I'm going to miss him." Soun sighed. He suddenly felt very alone. For so long it had been just him and the girls. It had felt good to have another adult around, to have someone he could talk to. He had no idea he'd miss Genma so much. He wasn't the best conversationalist in the world, but he'd managed to distract Soun from the loss he'd suffered so many years ago. They'd spent many hours reminiscing about old times and playing shogi. Now it was just him and the kids again, plus one more. Maybe he should look up some of the old gang. Sure, why not? He could even arrange a reunion or something. Genma couldn't make it, of course, but it would be great to see some of his old friends. Some of them probably even had kids! Soun lay back and closed his eyes, feeling better than he had in a long while.  
  
  
  
***Nabiki's room***  
  
  
Nabiki lay back and stared at the ceiling, her thoughts churning. It had been an interesting day to say the least. "Uncle" Saotome had been arrested. "Gee, didn't see that one coming," she thought, sarcastically. "The guy had low-life written all over him." She had managed to talk her father into making Ranma part of the team. He had done it "to give the boy a chance to get to know his prospective fiancees." Nabiki had done it because she suspected there was much more to the boy than met the eye. It just wasn't natural the way his Zoid had vanished off the scanners. No known stealth system worked that fast. However, there had been rumors for about a year now of a mysterious pilot and his Zoid who did the impossible on a regular basis. No one knew who the pilot was, and descriptions of his Zoid tended to vary. Most said it was a black cat-type Zoid. Some said it could vanish in the blink of an eye. Others said the Zoid could walk through solid rock. Still others said it could be one place one second and someplace else the next. The mysterious pilot had acquired a nickname: The Sorcerer. If Ranma and The Sorcerer were one and the same...the mere thought of it made Nabiki shiver. The Tendo Team would soar through the ranks and reach Class-S in no time. The prize money in Class-S made what they were getting now seem like chump change. A few wins and the team would be so firmly in the black Nabiki would finally be able to relax. It wasn't easy keeping her family out of debt. Her father loved to buy extravagent Zoid parts, the flashier the better. Akane went through ammo like it was water. Well, even if Ranma wasn't The Sorcerer it was clear he had useful talents. Nabiki was sure he'd do more than just earn his keep. As her mind calmed down she found herself picturing her new teammate in her mind: his jet-black hair tied back in a pig-tail, his clear blue eyes, those strong, muscular.... She shook her head. She had to stay focused. Her family depended on her. She had to keep a clear head. She kept repeating that in her mind until she fell asleep.  
  
  
***Ranko's cockpit***  
  
  
Ranma sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He'd finally done it. He'd finally nailed that waste of skin that dared call itself his father. He lay back and shut his eyes. A few minutes later he groaned and opened them again. He could sleep anytime, anywhere, under any circumstances, but he had too much of a natural high to sleep tonight. He had to do something. He clicked on a light and pulled out an ancient leatherbound book he had found in some ruins from a hidden compartment. He began flipping through the pages. "Did that one, did that one, don't have the right herbs for that one, need silver for this one.... Hey, Ranko, want to give this levitation spell another try?"  
Ranko emitted a low growl and shook her head.  
"Right, I'd better wait until I figure out a better translation. I'm still not 100% sure about some of these words, and the verb tense is a little iffy. This luminescence spell might come in handy."  
Ranko made a gesture that would have been a shrug on a human.   
"Well, I'll try to find something better. How do you like your size-changing spell? You like being able to shrink down to the size of a normal panther?"  
Ranko nodded emphatically and purred.  
"There's a shape-changing spell that looks pretty good. It'd take us a while to get everything we need, though. Looks like a handy spell, though. You could change into whatever you want. Heck, you could probably even turn into a human!"  
Ranko suddenly went very still. If she were organic her heart would be going like a jack-hammer. Was it possible? Could she actually become human? Could she finally stand beside Ranma as only a human could, share the joys of human life, comfort him when he was sad, walk with him, talk with him, hold him in her arms, and....  
Ranma was startled when Ranko suddenly shook her head, as if to clear it. "Hey, calm down, Ranko. Don't forget I'm in here." He turned his attention back to the ancient grimoire, but then his mind began to wander. He ran through the events of the day, especially relishing the look on Genma's face as he had been hauled off by the police. He thought about the deal he had made with the Tendos. He knew Nabiki had put her father up to it, but he couldn't get really angry at her. The Tendos obviously needed his help. It was about time he got some experience in official Zoid battles, anyway. He'd have to wait until he was eighteen unless he signed up with a team like the Tendo Team. As long as Ranko was officially owned by the Tendos, he didn't have to worry about some idiot claiming her. A Zoid that wasn't officially owned by anyone could be claimed by anyone qualified to own one. This deal could be the best thing that happened to him since he had met Ranko. No, he couldn't really be angry with Nabiki. As his mind calmed down he pictured his new teammate in his mind: her soft brown hair cut in a "helmet-cut", her mischievous brown eyes, those long, curvy.... He shook his head. He had to stay focused. He was just here to get some experience and to protect Ranko from being claimed by any idiot old enough to own a Zoid. Ranko depended on him. He had to keep a clear head. He kept repeating that in his mind until he fell asleep.   
  
  
  
  
Whew! Glad I got this done. Thanks to Flashfyre5 for letting me enter this and for holding the Second Bet. I probably wouldn't have been nearly as motivated to get my stories written and posted on the internet without it. I may continue this a bit further. I have a few ideas for how this will develop. It would be easy to bring in characters from other series in for cameos; just make them Zoid teams. For example:  
  
"So who are we facing in our next battle, Dad?" asked Akane.  
"The NERV Team," he answered. "It's headed by Gendo Ikari...."  
"Wait a minute," said Nabiki. "I thought Gendo Ikari died."  
"Hey, that's right," said Soun. "Quite a slow and painful death, too. I sure wouldn't want to go that way." He shuddered involuntarily. He hadn't witnessed the incident, but the descriptions had been graphic enough. Something about an active volcano, and dozen Iron Kong, and a bucket of yellow paint. There hadn't been anything left of him but a two-mile long smear. "Let's see, that would mean Misato Katsuragi is in charge now. She's pretty good, actually. I heard some rumors that she's the one who came up with most of the strategies while Ikari was alive."  
"I heard most of their Warriors are pretty young," said Nabiki.   
"That's true. Three Warriors, all just fourteen years old."  
"Geez, what kind of monster would make fourteen-year-olds fight?" asked Akane.   
"The way I remember it, we had to lock you in your room to keep you out of Daddy's Zoid battles when you were ten. I can't believe you actually snuck into that old Zoid we were about to sell and tried to join in one of his battles. If Kasumi hadn't caught you and locked the hangar doors you would have disqualified Daddy for having too many Zoids for that kind of battle."  
"Shut up, Nabiki," growled Akane, embarrassed at having that childhood misadventure brought up.  
  
  
  
I could also bring out the Amazon Team and the Musk Team. I wonder what kind of Zoid Shampoo would pilot? A cat-type is a little obvious, but there are so many types of them it could be interesting.   
If Kasumi is fused with Jamie, does that mean she's going to have a wild flying ace split personality? Maybe, but not necessarily.  
Bringing magic into a Zoids fusion? It's a Ranma fic, so magic isn't really out of place. OOC characters? Well, maybe not too much. After all, they'd act differently in different circumstances, and these circumstances are certainly different. Ranma's been out on his own and developed more social skills and is able to think for himself. Genma's finally gotten his just desserts. Without him there to support him, Soun has to be a little more subtle. Most of those dumb match-making schemes were probably Genma's ideas, anyways. 


End file.
